danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
כיבוש ירושלים בידי הבריטים
thumb|ימין|335px|אלנבי בירושלים 1917 ביום שחרור ירושלים ה-95 אני מעלה את הסרטון שצולם ב-11.12.1917 ע"י יעקב בן דב והרולד ג'ייפס עם כניסת הגנרל אלנבי לירושלים. כניעת ירושלים יומיים קודם לכן, והצהרת אלנבי במצודת דוד עם כניסתו לעיר הקודש, הם "המזרח התיכון החדש" על כל יתרונותיו וכל תחלואיו. כיבוש ירושלים ב-1917 איפשר לציונות לממש את הצהרת בלפור, ובמקביל איפשר לערביי פלשתינה לגבש את זהותם ולהשתחרר מעול העות'מנים. מה שקרה אחר כך, קשור בהתנהלות מזוגזגת המימסד הבריטי בשאיפות משיחיות של הזרמים הדתיים ובעקשנות בלתי נלאית של הצדדים שלא השלימו עם הצורך להיערך לחיים משותפים זה לצד זה. ואף על פי כן - זהו יום החג החשוב ביותר שנוצר במאה ה-20 מלבד יום העצמאות (כתב: מעלה הסירטון) גם הצבא האלפיני האיטלקי היה שותף לשחרור - ראו אותו עם כובע הברסליירי המיוחד (עם נוצה בולטת מעל הכובע Italiav army1.PNG|מוביל את המחלקה Italian brigader.PNG|ליד גנרל אלנבי במ=כניסה למגדל דוד Italian brigader a jerusalem.PNG|בקבלת פנים לראשי העדות הדתיות ימין|frame|כניסת הגנרל אלנבי לירושלים ב-[[11 בדצמבר 1917]]ימין|ממוזער|250px|האנדרטה בככר אלנבי, במקום בו הוגשה בקשת הכניעה לחיילים הבריטים ( ראו להלן) . thumb|ימין|335 px|הגנרל אלנבי נכנס לירושלים-גנזך המדינה General Allenby in Jerusalem - Victory Parade of General Allenby after occupied Jerusalem-Israel State Archives פריט מס 1355647גנרל אלנבי בירושלים מבטא את הגשמת השאיפה של האומה הבריטית לחידוש השליטה הנוצרית בירושלים. הרעיון מבוטא היטב בקטע הפותח את הספר עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ בתרגום האנגלי : With Allenby in the Holy land, "עם אלנבי בארץ הקודש" "היום יום חג-הלידה, בשנת 1917 בירושלים, הגיניראל אלנבי וצבאותיו הבריטיים לכדו זה עתה את עיר הקודש מיד הטורקים. המקומות הקדושים לנצרות נגאלו משלטון האישלם !חלום שנות מאות, שחלמו הצלבנים קם והיה סןף סוף ! ' ההדגשה במקור.מקור:עמ' 3}} 730 שנים הייתה ירושלים בשליטה מוסלמית מאז תבוסת הצלבנים לסאלח א-דין והדיפת המלך ריצ'רד לב-הארי. ב-9 בדצמבר 1917 פגשו שני חיילים בריטיים, שבאו מנבי סמואל, שם היו עמדות הצבא הבריטי, בשכונת רוממה, של היום, במקום בה הוקמה מצבת זכרון, משלחת נכבדים מירושלים. הם הגישו לחיילים המופתעים איגרת ובה בקשה להכנע. סוכם כי למחרת יערך טקס רישמי בכניסה לעיר. ואכן , ב-10 בדצמבר 1917 נכנס מפקד הכוחות הבריטיים, הגנרל אדמונד אלנבי, אל העיר העתיקה. עם כינון המנדט הבריטי ב-1920 מעמד העיר עלה ומרכזיותה גדלה. בימי השלטון העות'מני, עיר הבירהה הייתה דמשק וירושלים הייתה רק עיר מחוז. העיר הייתה למקום מושבו של הנציב העליון ומשרדי הממשלה. התנועה הציונית גם היא הקימה בעיר את בית המוסדות הלאומיים בו שכנו משרדי הסוכנות היהודית, קרן היסוד, ומושב הועד הלאומי. בשנת 1925 נחנכה על הר הצופים האוניברסיטה העברית. גם הציבור הערבי שיכן בעיר את מוסדותיו – המועצה המוסלמית העליונה והוועד הערבי העליון. החגיגה הדתית ההיסטוריון ניר מן מציין כי יומיים לאחר שהגנרל אלנבי כבש את באר-שבע הסמיך הקבינט הבריטי את ידו על נוסח הצהרת בלפור. לאחר כיבוש דרום הארץ הורה ראש הממשלה לויד ג'ורג' לגנרל אלנבי לכבוש את ירושלים כמתנת חג המולד לעולם הנוצרי. וכך שבועיים לפני חג המולד אלנבי הגיע רכוב על סוסו הלבן, מוקף בפמליית פרשים לויה דולורוזה. ירד מסוסו וצעד ברגל לכנסיית הקבר. "החיזיון האקומני של אלנבי חולל התלהבות הדומה להשראה ה אָפּוֹסְטוֹלִית בעולם הנוצרי כולו". בלונדון נישאה תפילה מיוחדת בקתדרלת סנט פול, מקום מושבו של הבישוף של לונדון, והפעמון הגדול בכנסיית ווסטמינסטר צלצל לראשונה מזה שלוש שנים היו אלה ימי מלחמה. פעמוני כל הכנסיות ברומא צלצלו במשך שעה שלמה ובפאריז נערכה מיסה מיוחדת בכנסיית נוטרדאם בפאריז. יהודי ירושלים הדליקו באותו הערב נר ראשון של חנוכה ובירכו על נפלאות נס חנוכה שלהם ועל התשועות בימותיהם. הכיבוש של ירושלים סימל את קצו הקרב של "הענק החולה של אירופה". חרף האופוריה נבלמה התקדמות אלנבי במשך עשרה חודשים על קו הירקון. רק בספטמבר 1918 כבשו הבריטים את הגליל העליון ודמשק. הנצחת האירוע ברוממה ימין|ממוזער|250px|האנדרטה, שבמרכז הכיכר, לזכר כיבוש ירושלים על ידי הבריטים במלחמת העולם הראשונה - המקור:ויקישיתוף עם שוך הקרבות בארץ ישראל ביקשו הלוחמים הבריטים להנציח את זכר חבריהם שנפלו במסע הכיבוש הארוך עד ירושלים על ידי אנדרטת זיכרון, המוצבת בכיכר אלנבי ברוממה ירושלים. המקום שנבחר היה אותה גבעה סחופת רוחות על אם הדרך לירושלים, בה התקיים טקס הכניעה ההיסטורי (ואולי גם השניים שאחריו). על האנדרטה שהוקמה ב-1920 על ידי האדריכל א. וולקוזינס (Wallcousins) צוין התאריך 9 בדצמבר 1917 כתאריך כיבושה של ירושלים, ולא ה-11 בדצמבר בו התקיים הטקס רב הרושם של אלנבי בשער יפו. תיאורה אנדרטת אלנבי מתנשאת לגובה של כשלושה מטרים ובנויה כתֵבה מלבנית מוגבהת. היא מעוצבת בסגנון המאפיין אנדרטאות בריטיות מתקופת מלחמת העולם הראשונה ועשויה לוחות אבן פשוטים היוצרים צלליות של אבירים צלבניים. הבחירה במוטיב הזה אינו מקרי, ויש בו הד להקבלה שערכו הבריטים בינם ובין הצלבנים, שהלא אף הם "גאלו" את ארץ הקודש במסע צלב מודרני מידי המוסלמים. על האנדרטה מופיע הכיתוב: " Near this spot the Holy City was surrendered to the 60th London Division, 9th December 1917 Erected by their comrades to those officers, NCOs and men who fell in fighting for Jerusalem" (תרגום: סמוך למקום זה נכנעה העיר הקדושה לדיביזייה הלונדונית ה-60, 9 בדצמבר 1917. הוקמה בידי חבריהם לנשק לכל אלה הקצינים, הסמלים והטוראים שנפלו בקרב על ירושלים) בראש האנדרטה תוכנן פסל עשוי ברונזה של אלנבי רוכב על סוס, אך חלק זה לא הושלם מעולם. במקומו הונח צלב אבן שוכב על ראש האנדרטה, כמעין מצבה לזכר הנופלים. העיתונאי וחוקר ירושלים, דב גנחובסקי, טוען כי אבני האנדרטה נלקחו ממגדל השעון שהתנוסס עד ראשית תקופת המנדט על שער יפו. לטענתו, הבריטים פירקו את המגדל, שנבנה כאות לשלטונו של הסולטן הטורקי האחרון עבד אל ח'מיד השני, והבליטו את ניצחונם על ידי הסבת אבניו לאנדרטת זיכרון בריטית. טקס הכניעה הראשון ימין|ממוזער|250px|טקס הכניעה הראשון. סמלי המטבח הבריטים ב[[בטלדרס חום]] לאחר נסיגת הטורקים מהעיר בלילה שבין ה-8 ל-9 בדצמבר 1917 יצא בבוקר יום המחרת יצא ראש העיר המוסלמי, חוּסֵיין סַלִים אַל־חוּסֵיינִי בליווי פמליה למסור את כתב הכניעה ואת מפתחות העיר לצבא הבריטי. הוא פגש בזוג סמלי מטבח מחיל החלוץ הבריטי סמוך לבית החולים שערי צדק (באזור בו הוקמה לימים שכונת רוממה) וקיים איתם את טקס הכניעה. האירוע ההיסטורי אף הונצח במצלמתם של צלמי המושבה האמריקנית. האגדה האגדה מספרת כי מפקדם של השניים, שכעס מאוד על הטקס החפוז ונטול ההדר, דרש לקיימו מחדש בנוכחותו. באותו יום התקיים טקס שני על הגבעה סחופת הרוחות, אלא שמפקד בכיר יותר (אולי מפקד הדיוויזיה הגנרל ג'וֹן שֵיי) ביטלו במחי יד ודרש טקס חדש. למחרת היום, ב-10 בדצמבר 1917 התקיים באותה נקודה הטקס השלישי, אך גם הוא בוטל עם התערבותו של אלנבי, שדרש טקס "אמיתי" (בנוכחותו כמובן). חוּסֵיינִי, שחלה בדלקת ריאות עקב העמידה בקור וברוח, נאלץ להיעדר מהטקס הרביעי, אך אלנבי כיבדו בטקס קצר בבית החולים שערי צדק בו אושפז. משם המשיך אלנבי בבוקר ה-11 בדצמבר לשער יפו, שם קיים את טקס הכניעה הרביעי והאחרון. אלנבי חולק כבוד לירושלים ימין|ממוזער|250px|טקס כיבוש ירושלים על ידי אלנבי ב-[1 בדצמבר 1917, בכניסה ל[[מגדל דוד. מתוך ספריית הקונגרס האמריקני ]] אלנבי בחר לרדת מסוסו לפני שנכנס לירושלים, והוא וקציניו, יחד עפ מפקדי הכוחות הצרפתי והאיטלקי שנילוו אליו, נכנסו לעיר ברגל דרך שער יפו - מתוך כבוד לעיר הקדושה ליהדות, לנצרות ולאיסלם .לאחר מכן ציין בדו"ח הרשמי: :"נכנסתי לעיר רשמית ב-11 בדצמבר בצהרי היום, עם כמה מאנשי הסגל שלי, מפקדי הדיוויזיה הצרפתית והדיוויזיה האיטלקית, ראשי המשלחת הפוליטית, והנספחים הצבאיים של צרפת, איטליה וארצות הברית. :התהלוכה הייתה רגלית בלבד, ובשער יפו התקבלתי בידי השומרים המייצגים את אנגליה, סקוטלנד, אירלנד, וויילס, אוסטרליה, ניו זילנד, הודו, צרפת, ואיטליה. האוכלוסייה קיבלה את פני יפה..." (מתוך Source Records of the Great War, עורך: Charles F. Horne, כרך V). הצהרת ירושלים ההכרזה הרשמית של סר אדמונד אלנבי על משטר צבאי לאחר כיבוש ירושלים ב-9 בדצמבר 1917: :"לתושבי ירושלים והאנשים הברוכים המתגוררים בסביבתה, :התבוסה שנחלו הטורקים מידי הצבאות תחת פיקודי הובילה לכיבוש עירכם בידי כוחותי. לפיכך הריני מכריז בזאת כי העיר נתונה תחת משטר צבאי, והיא תשאר תחת משטר זה כל עוד יהיה בכך צורך צבאי. :אולם, לבל יחשוש איש מכם לאור הניסיון שהיה לכם בידי היריב שהסתלק, הריני להודיעכם כי ברצוני שיעסוק כל אדם בעסקיו החוקיים ללא חשש וללא מפריע. :יתר על כן, היות שחסידי שלוש הדתות הגדולות של האנושות חשים חיבה לעירכם, ואדמתה קודשה בתפילות ובמסעות העלייה לרגל של אנשים אדוקים משלוש הדתות הללו במשך מאות רבות בשנים, לפיכך, הריני לידע אתכם כי כל מבנה מקודש, יד זיכרון, מקום קדוש, מקדש, אתר מסורתי, הקדש, אתר ירושה דתית, או מקום תפילה מסורתי מכל צורה שהיא של כל שלוש הדתות יישמר, ויוגן על-פי המנהגים והאמונות הקיימים של אלו שלדתם הוא מקודש. :הוצבו שומרים בבית-לחם ובקבר רחל. מערת המכפלה בחברון הושמה תחת שליטה מוסלמית בלעדית. :הממונים על שערי כנסיית הקבר הקדוש התבקשו לקיים את חובתם המסורתית לזכרו של החליף עומר, שהגן על הכנסייה ברוחב ליבו."(מתוך Source Records of the Great War, עורך: Charles F. Horne, כרך V). לקריאה נוספת * לואיס תומס וקנת בראון קולינגס, 'עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ, תרגם : ב. פרידמן, הוצאת ספרים אריאל - ירושלים, 2001. - על פעלם של הטייסים הבריטיים בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה * דוד קרויאנקר, ירושלים - מבט ארכיטקטוני, מדריך טיולים בשכונות ובתים, הוצ' כתר, 1996 * יהושע בן אריה ותמר הירדני, שכונת רוממה, קובץ לזכר שושנה הלוי, הוצ' אריאל, בדפוס קישורים חיצוניים * ניר מן, [http://www.makor1.co.il/makor/Article.faces?articleId=26710&channel=1&subchannel=3 בריטים, ציונים וחיות אחרות - תשעים שנה להצהרת בלפור, ה-2 בנובמבר 1917] מקור ראשון, 9 נובמבר 2007. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:ירושלים